Surrender
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: sonfic about surrender by evanescence about a couple no one would think of


**Surrender**  
_He walked away clothed in an overcoat with many weapons hidden among the layers of fabric, I could smell the silver… and the holy water. I swooped out of the sky and dropped to the ground in front of him in my human form. My internal instinct told me to take flight and escape, but this had to be done. _

"_Van Helsing, if you do not want me, I fear there is nothing left to live for." I whispered, towards the ground. I heard a clicking sound, so I looked up to see a crossbow pointed into my face. "I am unafraid of any arrow; if you cannot find my heart then you are a fool because you have pierced my heart with your indifference. A single blow shall hurt, not." When I stood up, trying to measure up to him, he towered over me the crossbow still pointed at me._

"_You are like _him_ now." His words were etched with venom, At last though his dark eyes met mine, a single strand of his curly brown hair dangled in front of him. _

"_He took me from your bed, I love you and never shall I be drawn to him. I wish that there was another way." Van Helsing stopped me from talking by the thing that I had always adored about him. _

_He kissed me. _

Is this real enough for you  
you were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
we'll remain together

_She, Marishka, wanted me back? How could this be? I gazed longingly into her perfectly golden eyes, though she was beyond tainted by the bastard that decided he was going to bite my fiancée. So I did the only thing I could. I kissed her with more passion then any before._

You can't abandon me  
you belong to me

_He turned on his heel to go, but if he did then I would die. _

"_If you leave I will stand here and let myself burn for there is no life without you in it!" I broke down to my hands and knees on the ground._

_Pain._

_The sun was rising. I let out a scream of more then just agony from the fact that my skin was melting, but also my heart was being staked as well. _

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love  
surrender

_The suns rays began to peak over the horizon… the sun! I ran to Marishka as she let out a cry of anguish like none I had ever heard before, and many people call me a killer so I would know an anguish cry when I heard one. This scream broke my soul in two, no three pieces, if she died so would I and all that would be left would be a numb body. I swept my coat around her sealing out any light at all. She molded to my body and I felt whole again. I cradled her very light body as close to me as I could and I pulled her into an abandoned building. She was knocked out but she was safe here, I knew that much. I found her hand resting on my heart when I lay her down on the ground because it was the best I could give her. Her wedding ring was still on. I slid it carefully off her finger and took it into my own pocket. _

Darling, there's no sense in running  
you know I will find you  
everything is perfect now  
we can live forever

_He was gone. He saved me, took our wedding ring and ran off. As any faithful person would know. Van Helsing was still in love with me. I followed him as he traveled around the globe his scent _

_One night he was standing in the middle of the street, so I swooped down and pinned his arms to his side._

"_You are MINE!" I yelled and let my fangs sink beneath his skin. _

You can't abandon me  
you belong to me

_She tried to turn me into a vampire, but I found the strength as her fangs were imbedded into my skin. I pulled holy water from my pocket and splashed it onto her hands, her beautiful hands. She vanished into the sky, but my neck continued to bleed so I fell. She was right though, I would always love her more then air. _

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love  
surrender

_He still lay collapsed on the ground, almost dead… but soon he would live forever. I pulled my blonde hair away from my face. I pulled his body into my lap like he had the night I because a vampire. I used my powers to grow my nails to a sharp point. I lowered them to my skin and sliced along one of my veins. Blood protruded from the wound and slowly I let it drip into his mouth. Then I carried him to an abandoned barn so the transformation could be complete. _

_Mine, all mine, I thought to myself. _

Hands up slowly  
give into...

_I woke up in a barn, Marishka next to me curled on my chest. I was thirsty. My heart no longer beat; food was no longer a need. Just the drink of ever lasting life. _

"Breathe in and take my life in you, Marishka" I whispered into her ear and here eyes burst open.  
"No longer myself only you" She replied,"There are no escaping me, my love"  
"Surrender" I said.  
"Surrender" She repeated  
"Surrender" We said simultaneously.

You will surrender to me  
There's no escaping from me  
I know you want her to be  
you must surrender to me 


End file.
